villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
One-Eye (Speckles)
One-Eye is the main antagonist of the 2012 Korean film, Speckles the Tarbosaurus ''(also known as ''The Dino King in the US). He is a vicious, old, and scarred Tyrannosaurus who is bent creating havoc in the valley for his own amusement. History One-Eye is first seen watching Speckles's family hunting and silently plans to take over their territory by killing them. Later, the starving One-Eye spots an Ankylosaurus scratching its body against a rock. Knowing he can not defeat the armored dinosaur in a fair fight, the wily Tyrannosaurus pushes a large boulder onto the Ankylosaurus's clubbed tail, trapping it. One-Eye then approaches the now helpless dinosaur and brutally kills it by breaking its neck. After One-Eye has finished feasting on Ankylosaurus's soft underbelly, he hears Speckles's family going hunting again and decides to put his plan into motion; he starts a massive dinosaur stampede that heads in their direction. Speckles's brother Quicks and twin sisters are killed by the stampede, leaving only Speckles and his mother alive. One-Eye and Speckles's mother then battle each other. The Tyrannosaurus eventually gets the upper hand and pushes Speckle's mother off a cliff to her death. One-Eye then roars in triumph; with Speckles's family gone he is now the apex predator of the lands. Meanwhile, Speckles, who had been watching the fight, walks away in tears, heartbroken over the loss of his family. The next day, Speckles discovers One-Eye took over Speckles's family's nest and watches him carry a dead Pachycephalosaurus into the nest. When Speckles tries to steal some of the meat, One-Eye chases him out of the nest. Four years later, One-Eye is still living in the nest as the top predator of the area while Speckles is struggling to survive. One-Eye watches a pair of big male Torosaurus fighting while hiding in the trees. The older male Torosaurus loses and One-Eye chases him in an attempt to kill him, but runs right into a huge, aggressive Therizinosaurus. The two giants clash and at first the Therizinosaurus ''appears to have the upper hand, but One-Eye pulls a dirty trick on the clawed dinosaur which results in its huge claws becoming stuck in a tree, allowing One-Eye to grab the ''Therizinosaurus in his jaws and kill it. As One-Eye eats his catch, a young female Tarbosaurus called Blue-Eyes comes up and One-Eye chases her away. While he does this, Speckles steals a piece of meat. Five years later, Speckles and Blue-Eyes have grown bigger and have moved far away from One-Eye. The two Tarbosaurus are preparing to ambush a Charonosaurus, when suddenly, One-Eye appears out of nowhere and attacks them, injuring Blue-Eyes. Speckles notices a large quicksand bog and tricks One-Eye into walking into it, seemingly defeating him. Speckles and Blue-Eyes celebrate their apparent victory, but One-Eye manages to get out of the quicksand. Realizing they cannot defeat him, Speckles and Blue-Eyes flee from the exhausted Tyrannosaurus. Ten years later, Speckles and Blue-Eyes are now fully grown and have moved further away from One-Eye. However, One-Eye returns and observes Speckles taking down a Torosaurus. Speckles returns to Blue-Eyes who is in their new nest. Unknown to them, One-Eye watches them from a cliff above them and he pushes a large boulder towards them, knocking Speckles off another cliff and into the water below. One-Eye then attacks Blue-Eyes and overpowers her, attempting to forcefully mate with her. Before he can do so, Speckles, who survived the fall, unexpectedly returns and confronts One-Eye. Speckles and One-Eye prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed by the Tyrannosaurus's thundering roar and One-Eye quickly seizes the upper hand. Blue-Eyes tries to intervene, but One-Eye throws her aside. One-Eye grabs Speckles by the neck and tries to push him off the cliff. As they struggle, Speckles has a flashback of the day One-Eye killed his mother, and, flying into a rage, breaks free of One-Eye's grip and attacks him at full force, brutally pummeling him with his head and tail. Finally, Speckles grabs One-Eye by the neck and throws him to the ground. Injured and exhausted, One-Eye retreats. Several months later, One-Eye has reached an island far away. He watches from afar as a large herd of dinosaurs crosses the land bridge onto the island, and spots Speckles and his new young babies among them. Determined to get revenge on Speckles, One-Eye stampedes the dinosaurs toward Speckles and his babies. When it finally ends, One-Eye appears and ominously approaches Speckles' two babies, one of which is named Speckles Jr. One-Eye headbutts Jr.'s sibling off a cliff into the sea, but before he can do the same to Jr., Speckles (who was knocked out by the stampeding dinosaurs) appears and confronts One-Eye once again. Both determined to defeat each other once and for all, One-Eye and Speckles battle on the cliff; Speckles has the advantage, but Jr. is knocked into the sea by One-Eye's tail during the fight. Angered, Speckles smacks One-Eye in the face with his tail, knocking him off the cliff and into the sea. To Speckles' relief, Jr. has survived, but so has One-Eye, who swims toward the baby in an attempt to kill him. Speckles, desperate to save his son, jumps off the cliff and into the water, landing on One-Eye. The two dinosaurs brawl underwater as two gigantic Tylosaurus circle below, attracted by the smell of fresh blood. One-Eye tries to stop Speckles from reaching Jr. and nearly kills him, but suddenly one of the Tylosaurus charges out of the sea, grabbing One-Eye in its jaws and dragging him underwater, where the sinister Tyrannosaurus is devoured. Personality Although he never talks, One-Eye is displayed as an aggressive, cruel, vicious, ruthless, cunning, relentless and heavily territorial Tyrannosaurus. He has a surprisingly large and useful mind filled with strategic planning and weakness deciphering. Abilities Strength - Shows to be strong enough to push Speckles and Blue-Eyes with little struggle but able to throw young Tarbosaurus away from. With his powerful jaw strength able to ensure enough damage on his opponents to either wound or kill them. Intelligence - Able to find ways to win in fights as he was able to corner himself to a tree so the Therizinosaurus claws will get stuck to bite its neck and kill it, creating stampede against his rivals or push a boulder on an Ankylosaurus's tail will get stuck so will be defenseless. High durable and great stamina - Able to take many damages from Speckles and still shown to be alive from a powerful jaw strength from over size Tylosaurus that reach over 100 feet long. With great stamina on his side to run or fight for long period of time. Trivia *One-Eye is somewhat similar to Scar from The Lion King: both are Complete Monsters, both are scarred on their left eye, both want to take control of their respective kingdoms, and both start a stampede with the intention of killing the child protagonist, which ends with them throwing one of the child's parents off a cliff to their deaths. However, unlike Scar (who is a coward), One-Eye shows no fear towards his enemies. *He also bears close resemblances to Sharptooth from The Land Before Time, each being a non-speaking Tyrannosaurus with a scarred eye responsible for the death of the protagonist's mother. *One-Eye shares similarities with the Indominus rex from Jurassic World: both have a cruel personality to kill anything that stands in their way, both use tactics to trick their opponents in order to gain the upper hand, and both are killed and devoured by a Mosasaur. *It is never explained how One-Eye earned the titular scar in his eye. It could be presumed whatever caused the incident made One-Eye hate every other dinosaur around him, possibly explaining why he killed Speckles's family. Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Envious Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Stalkers Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Starvers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mute Category:Rapists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:One-Man Army